Bring Her Back To Me
by BeckaBeat
Summary: Freya returns from the dead... When she is found by Arthur and Merlin while they are on a hunting trip they bring her back to Camleot, Merlin is shocked and doesn't understand how it happened. As they dwelve deeper into the mystery many secrets are discovered that will forever change the course of the future.
1. Hunting Trip

Hello this is my second attempt at a story, enjoy :D

* * *

It was a peaceful morning. The sun was just beginning to rise. The streams of first light were shining down of the beautiful lake causing the entire lake to light up.

Next to the lake an old woman and a young man stood close to the surface of the lake.

The two turned to each other one last time sharing a hug goodbye before the man brought took hold of his knife a slit the woman's throat, while saying "Ic, séo héahsácerd, þe ácwele, strengþe ealde æwfæstnesse!"

The woman closed her eyes and smiled before she fell and never moved again. The man was not paying attention to the dying women. He was more focused on the lake. The light was captivating; it was coming from underneath the lake itself. He watched as a body began to rise from the water and break the surface.

It was a young woman, who emerged from the lake dressed in a beautiful dark red dress that was grand enough for a Princess. Her hair was dripping and she was shivering.

The man stared at the women for one more second grinning before whispering a few words, and then disappeared into the wind. Leaving the young woman alone and confused

* * *

_Merlin carried Freya to the lake and put her down by the edge of the lake and cradled her. Freya turned her head and smiled as she took in the view of the lake being surrounding the trees. She whispered "you remembered" _

__

"Of course. I'm so sorry for what that sorcerer did to you." Merlin told her, desperately clinging to her. "Merlin, you have nothing to be sorry for". Merlin shook his head, "There must be something I can do, some way to save you". Freya smiled sadly at him, "You've already saved me. You made me feel loved." Merlin began to tear up,"I don't want you to go.".

"One day, Merlin, I will repay you. I promise." And then she closed her eyes and it was the last thing she remembered for a long time…

_The next thing that happened to Freya should have been impossible, she felt the air again, the smell of the earth and when she next opened her eyes she was standing knees deep in the water of a lake that had become her resting place for a week. But no longer, she took a step forward and smiled, she was alive she wasn't dead. _

_She stopped suddenly, how long had she been gone for? _

_"Oh no! Merlin!" she gasped, she suddenly felt the world swaying, she closed her eyes and fell to her knees before she passed out…_

* * *

_Hi this is going to be my very first freylin story heheheh :D_

_i'm going to have so much fin with this story..._


	2. Anniversary

The next chapter :) enjoy

* * *

The dear crept softly through the forest floor lowering its head occasionally to nibble on plant before carrying on its way…

Arthur crouched down low, never making a sound he watched the dear take a bite out of a small stub before daintily continuing on its journey. Arthur took another step closer raising his crossbow. He aimed and…

BANG

"What did I miss?" Merlin asked, slightly out of breath.

Arthur watched as the dear's head shot, eyes wide with fear, before it ran away as fast as its small legs could carry it.

"Merlin You idiot you scared away my catch away!" Arthur shouted.

"Sorry sire" Merlin muttered, he was really not in the right frame of mind for any of Arthur's moods.

It had been a year since Freya had come into his life. Today marked her death. Merlin had carried her to the lake and she had dies in his arms.

He closed his eyes, _'Focus Merlin, what's Arthur droning on about'._ "Did you hear that Merlin or were you day dreaming again? I bet you spent all of last night in the tavern, you seem to be doing that a lot lately!" Arthur exclaimed.

'_No_', he thought, '_I was up all night reading my magic book in order to keep your ungrateful royal prat alive'._

"Merlin? Merlin are you even listening to me? Is there anything going on in that brain of yours?" Arthur mocked, knocking his hand on Merlin head. Merlin pushed his hand away and went ahead, going deeper into the forest.

Arthur sighed, Merlin wasn't being his usual self lately, he had been more withdrawn, more moody and if possible, even clumsier than he was before. Arthur shook his head and followed after Merlin.

Together they travelled deeper into the forest. Arthur caught two more rabbits, before given up and called to Merlin "I'll think we'll call it a day. I think there's a clearing over there, we'll set up camp"

Merlin paled, 'no not here anywhere but here' of course it was just his luck that today of all days that that stupid prat of a Prince decided to set up camp by the lake where Merlin had put his one true love to rest.

Arthur, not noticing the sudden change in his servants face continued on his way towards the lake.

Merlin slowed down, walking behind Arthur with his head down, he didn't want face this yet he wasn't ready, but it seemed the rest of the world didn't agree with this because when Arthur next spoke he realised that everything was never gonna be the same again…

* * *

Oooo cliff hanger, I do love those hehe. Hoped you enjoyed this chapter, Freya will be in the next chapter, and our story will really start to get going.


	3. Get Her Back To Camelot

**Hiya i would have updated sooner, but i got the ill bug, and i was getting to carried away watching i'm a celebrity! anyway enjoy... :D**

* * *

Merlin slowed down, walking behind Arthur with his head down, he didn't want face this yet; he wasn't ready, but it seemed the rest of the world didn't agree with this because when Arthur next spoke he realised that everything was never going to be the same again…

She was so cold her fingers felt numb. How long had she been down? She had felt a wave of such exhaustion pass over her earlier that she had just collapsed. She still couldn't bring her self to moving so she just lay down on the rocks by the lake shivering. She didn't remember falling back to sleep.

"Merlin will keep up will you honestly you're slower than Gaius is and that's saying something"

Before Merlin could open his mouth though to reply Arthur's hand shot up, signalling silence, Merlin was all to happy to comply.

When Merlin lifted his head to look around to see what had caught Arthur's attention he froze, too stunned to move.

He watched as Arthur made his way over to the figure laying on the ground.

_'It couldn't possibly be her, no of course it couldn't she died, she's dead Merlin she dies in your arms. But then who was that girl, and why did she look exactly like Freya, she's even wearing the same dress. '_

Merlin forced himself not to get his hopes up as he and Arthur kneeled down next to her.

From a distant Arthur had made out that the figure that was lying by the lake was a young woman, but as he ventured closer he had to admit, he was rather stunned by how beautiful she was. She looked like royalty, the dress only improved the image.

"Merlin we need to get her back to Camelot" Arthur looked around and paused when he caught the look on his servants face. It was only for a second before he saw it disappear behind a mask, but he had caught the grief-stricken look in his eyes and the glimmer of hope.

"Merlin", Arthur said loudly, Merlin jumped and shook his head and made his way towards him.

It took all of his strength not to cry out loud when he saw that it was indeed Freya. His heart soared high as he dropped down next to her and went to stroke her face, only to be stopped by Arthur's firm hand on his arm.

"Merlin we have to move now" it had not escaped Arthur about what Merlin was about to do but he let it pass. There was always later to talk about it.

Merlin pulled his hand back and watched as Arthur scooped her up and carried her in a bridal fashion towards the castle.

Merlin lingered a moment longer wiping the stray tear from his cheek. He had seen it for himself, she was alive. He was only grateful that Arthur had not recognised who she was. Wait. Was she still cursed?

_'It doesn't matter'_, Merlin thought_, 'She's back, and later I'll talk to her when she wakes up'_, he smiled sincerely for what felt like the first time in a long time.

He turned his back on the water and jogged to go catch up with Arthur and the still sleeping Arthur. He noticed that she looked freezing- her lips where turning slightly blue, so he took his brown jacket of a put it over her. Merlin saw a slight smile on Freya's face as she stopped shivering.

"Merlin do you know this girl, its just you haven't been able to take your eyes of her yet'

What was he to say? Yeah this is Freya, my one true love. I only knew her for a few days before you killed her, and by the way she was the curse basket killing everyone and just to make your day she's also a druid.

Somehow Merlin didn't think that would go down very well.

_'No it's best that he doesn't learn the truth.'_

"I've never seen her before in my life Sire"

"You know she is very handsome, pretty enough for a Princess wouldn't you say?"

"She is very beautiful" Merlin said immediately afterwards, without hesitating. He felt a surge of unease go through him. Why was Arthur looking at her like that? Freya was Merlin's no one else's..

'Oh Merlin, you idiot, what have you gotten yourself into?'…

None of this went unnoticed by Arthur who had seen the look in Merlin's eye that he thought he would never see, love and a fierce protection. He had a feeling that Merlin was lying to him about never seeing her before, these two definitely had history, it was just a matter of time before he found out the truth.

The man stepped out from the shadows as he watched the two men walk towards Camelot with the limp figure in one of their arms. He smiled wistfully before walking towards the water's edge. He paused for a moment of the things to come before taking a step into the lake, and then another, he did not stop until he was submerged under water.


	4. Reunited

**Hi i'm back :) i am really enjoying writing this story, but i have to ways this story could go and i can't decide eeeeeekk.**

**Anyway, that's for me to worry about, enjoy the chapter, it's much longer than the other two :)**

* * *

Freya was lying on something soft, she hadn't felt this comfortable in so long. She blinked her eyes open allowing them to adjust to the light and looked around.

There were bottles and herbs on all the shelves and there were so many books on all the surfaces. The room had a small fire that was burning keeping the place warm.

Freya spotted an old man sitting next to the fire, he looked up when he saw her move.

"How are you feeling my dear, are you warm enough? The man asked, as he rose from his seat and walked towards her carrying a cup in his hand.

"I'm fine thank you for helping me. Umm, where am I and who are you, if you don't mind me saying." Freya asked timidly, she was so confused.

"Not at all, my name is Gaius and I am the court physician of Camelot which is where you are at the moment and you are also my patient and I think you need to rest".

Gaius spoke kindly but Freya began to panic if she was back in Camelot that mean that the knights were going to kill her for being a monster- again. What would Merlin do then? Wait Merlin!

"Excuse me but do you know who Merlin is and where I can find him?" She tried to not sound to desperate, the old man might get suspicious of her. Besides she never knew what Merlin did in Camelot, what if he didn't leave here anymore.

"Merlin happens to be ward, he has gone down to fetch some water he should be back any minute now actually" Gaius replied, frowning for a moment before turning around to gather up various herbs.

Freya smiled nervously; she was going to see Merlin again after so long, what was going to happen? Would he still remember her? Had he fallen in love with someone else? She would just have to wait and see

* * *

Merlin kept pacing back and forth across the room then pausing to look at her before continuing again. Now that Merlin had gotten over the initial shock of seeing Freya alive again. He couldn't help but feel slightly uneasy, why was she here. Although he was over the moon that she was back, he couldn't help but worry. He knew that people don't come back from the dead, unless some form of dark magic was performed, or another life was exchanges. He cringed, thinking back to the time when he had killed Nimueh in return for Gaius. If the same had happened with Freya then he wondered who would do that and why. He shook his head, now was not the time to be doing this he would first find out what Freya knew.

He decided that that would be the best idea so he left the room to go fetch some water for Gaius, looking back over his shoulder to take one last look before leaving the room.

When he came back he saw that Freya was awake. He smiled at her. She looked as beautiful as ever, Her wet hair had since dried up, leaving it with soft curls. Her brown eyes were filled with the same kindness and warmth. She smiled shyly as Merlin, she seemed unsure about what to do which made Merlin smile all the more.

_'__She is so perfect'_ Merlin thought. He made his way over to her, kneeling down next to the bed before carefully reaching forward to take her hands; her hands were so soft.

Freya was all to happy to take his hands, they were so strong but gentle, they always made her feel safe.

Both of them had yet to anything, but they didn't need to, you could see it in both of their eyes, the love, trust, confusion.

Merlin leaned forward as Freya closed her eyes anticipating what it would feel like to have him kiss her again after so long. He leaned forward there was only a tiny gap between them before the door slammed open and Arthur came striding in.

The moment was shattered in a instant, the couple broke apart and moved away. Freya blushed, her cheeks turning a pink.

Merlin just sat there looking disappointed and annoyed. He had wanted to kiss her so badly but Arthur the royal prat had to go and ruin it.

"Ah it's nice to see you have awoken" Arthur said awkwardly, he wasn't sure what to say, but he was certain that he had walked in on a the young girl and his servant having a private moment.

Freya looked up at Arthur, her eyes widened and she tried to shuffle back on the bed. Merlin saw the fear in her eyes and quickly said to her "It's alright Freya, Arthur isn't going to hurt you you're safe here."

Freya looked at Merlin's open honest face and felt her self calming down, she smiled gratefully at him. "Thank you Merlin" she whispered- Merlin couldn't help but smile.

Arthur was confused why Freya (so that's her name) was seemed so scared of him, he couldn't remember ever meeting her.

"I apologise I didn't mean to startle you I just wanted to make sure that you were comfortable and to let you know that a room had been prepared for you."

"Thank you my Lord"

"Not at all My Lady", Arthur hesitated before saying, "If you don't mind saying but why were you next to a lake unconscious?"

"I… Um… I don't…" What was she meant to say? "I do not remember My Sire, I am sorry for any inconvenience" she looked down at her hands, she really was telling the truth she had no idea how she was alive.

She is tired Arthur perhaps we should let her rest?" Merlin said.

"Of course, forgive me, goodnight, I shall have Merlin escort you to your room". Arthur walked out of the room and thought. What was happening, clearly the two of them were hiding something. Why else would Merlin refuse to admit that he knew her, but when he had walked in he saw that Merlin was about to kiss her.

_'__Merlin about to kiss a girl, I never thought I'd see the day'_

When Arthur left Merlin spoke to Freya. "Would you like me to show you your room, My Lady" he winked and Freya couldn't help but giggle as he held out his hand again.

"Thank you Merlin" she took his hand and stood up quickly, but stumbled and felt as Merlin but his arms around her to steady her. She looked up and gazed into his eyes, she couldn't help but lean in and kissed him for a moment before standing back.

Merlin closed his eyes and cherished the moment, until it was ruined with Gaius rather loudly coughing.

Merlin looked at himself and realised he was still holding onto Freya

"Oh uhhh we better get you to your room my Lady" Merlin teased.

With that comment Merlin walked Freya to her room. When they got to the door Freya hesitated.

"Merlin, could you stay with me I just don't feel safe with out you and I don't understand what's happening"

"Of course Freya"

They went into the room. It was a rather large room, with a ornaments, a huge bed in the middle. Freya undressed behind the screen, while Merlin awkwardly looked away. When Freya came out she was dressed in a simple whiten nightgown- she had never been in a gown that was so soft.

She went over to lie on the bed and closed her eyes as she sunk into the soft cotton. She felt the bed dip and soon she felt Merlin lying next to her holding hand. She put her head on his chest and held him. She felt so peaceful when they were together; she never wanted to let him go again.

"Merlin?"

"Yes Freya"

"How am I here? I was dead, how can I come back to life again?"

"I don't know but we will work it out. Don't worry you're not going anywhere anytime soon my love", and with that he kissed the top of her head and fell in to a peaceful sleep, followed by Freya. All through the night they held each other tight and by the morning Freya woke up to discover that she was still human, she was no longer cursed.

"Merlin!" she said excitedly, "Merlin I'm no longer cursed, I didn't change into the monster, I'm free" she watched as Merlin shot up and looked at Freya, then laugh in delight.

They were going to be alright in the end, Freya was no longer cursed and they could be together, couldn't they ?

* * *

**Awww **

**I love Freya and Merlin so there will be plenty more of them, i have a few ideas of what they could get up to hahah, don't worry it's not what your thinking, or maybe it is hahah you'll have to wait and see... ;)**


	5. And it feels like Jealousy

I'm back whoo hoo. Here's the next part of the story enjoy :)

* * *

"How is she doing?"

"She seems to have settled down now, she was panicking earlier"

"Has she and the boy talked yet?"

"Yes they are still very much in love with each other, that much is obvious, the Prince, he is suspicious though"

"We can't have Arthur messing up our plans, we our to close now to finally succeeding"

"I am aware of that"

"You must go to Camelot and create the perfect opportunity for Merlin and Freya to uh…"

"I understand" the man said quickly "I shall head their at once"

"Good. You know it was clear to me that when Freya dies she did not want to be here but with the boy instead. But we needed her, or at least her bloodline", the old man sighed, "It's just a shame that it must come down to this, no matter it needs to be done"

"Of course Travis"

On that note the young man left the room, and made his way to Camelot.

* * *

"Merlin I need you to clean my room, polish my boots, walk my dogs, sharpen my swords and then I need you to muck out the stables, and after you have done that you can…"

"Merlin", Arthur sighed, "Merlin are you even listening to me? Fine don't say I didn't warn you" Arthur smirked as he lifted the goblet that was on the table and aimed at Merlin's head.

Merlin had been thinking of Freya again, when he caught sight of the goblet and ducked before it whacked him in the face.

_'For someone so clumsy Merlin actually has good reflexes'_, Arthur couldn't help but muse.

Merlin looked up at Arthur annoyed. "Yes Arthur? What do you want?"

Arthur was only smirked. "I said you had the day off seeing as though you have been working so hard lately"

Merlin's face brightened up "Really, thanks Arthur I could really do with a day off…."

"You were joking", Merlin stated deadpanned.

Arthur could only grin. It was just too easy sometimes.

"Ahh Merlin, your not that much of an idiot than I thought you were

"If you said what you actually thought you would be speechless" Merlin insulted, he then ran out of the room before Arthur could work out what he had said….

Freya had spent the day wandering around Camelot; she had never been anywhere so busy before. The markets where full of life, little children ran around playing with wooden swords, men where in there work places.

She went over to one of the stalls and paid for one of the apples, Merlin had been kind enough to give her some.

Merlin. He had been there for her last night. She didn't want to admit it but she had been scared that she was still cursed, she had needed Merlin there for her and he had been, he understood her…

She continued wandering aimlessly until she was pulled out of her thoughts by the sound of clashing swords. She had walked right on the outskirts of the sword practise where she spotted Merlin practising with Arthur.

She had to admit they were both skilled with the sword, but Arthur won this round. She watched as Merlin was defeated, not by Arthur tackling him but by his own clumsy feet, he had managed to trip over them somehow.

A giggle managed to escape her Freya; it was such a funny sight.

Merlin was being punished. He knew it was a risk to insult Arthur earlier but it was worth it. Although come to think about it maybe it wasn't such a good idea. He had been forced into sword practise – and Arthur knew how much Merlin hated it.

When Merlin, the fool that he was tripped over his own feet, he heard someone giggling, he turned to see Freya. He couldn't help by stare at her, she really was beautiful, she was wearing one of Morgana dresses; it was a deep blue colour with dark purples, and she looked stunning.

"Freya!" Merlin went to run over to her but stopped himself "Arthur? What are you doing?"

"What? Oh right" had he really been drooling? "Hello Freya, what are you doing here?"

"Oh I think I just got a bit lost My Lord" Freya blushed, she should have looked where she was going so she didn't bump into Merlin; they had already discussed this.

* * *

"Freya, Arthur can never know that we know each other he'll know other wise and I don't know what he'll do if he knows who you really are"

"Then what am I suppose to do Merlin, I only just got here, do you want me to leave again" the moment it left her mouth she regretted it, she knew how heartbroken Merlin was when she died.

"I'm sorry Merlin I didn't mean that"

"Its fine I know you didn't mean it" he hugged her before breaking up, "anyway I got to go to Arthur, we should probably stay away from each other during the day until we can sort something out"

* * *

Merlin caught Freya mouthing 'sorry'. He bit on his lips to prevent a laugh escaping.

"Uhh would you like me to escort you back to the castle?" Arthur asked.

WHAT! The only way to describe the look on Merlin was utter shock. Was Arthur interested in Freya?

Oh hell no!

"Umm of course Sire" Freya replied

"Please call me Arthur" he smiled, "Merlin clean up here will you"

"Oh wouldn't it be better if I …"

"Now Merlin"

And with the Arthur took Freya's arm and walked her back to the castle.

Merlin just stood there. That was certainly unexpected. He huffed and went about clearing up the swords, he'll have to tell Arthur later that he did know Freya. He'd think of something, no way was he going to loose Freya to Arthur; the idea was just hilarious – almost.

What he didn't know is that Arthur had finally come up with a plan to work out the truth.

Phase 1: Make Merlin jealous .check.

HAHAHA Arthur has upped his game a bit


End file.
